Devil's Food Cake
by yondie93
Summary: Deskripsi tentang Devil's Food Cake, dari mata seorang iblis.


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana**

**Warning: slight gore, sejarah yang kecampur-campur… Yah, begitulah.**

**

* * *

**

**Devil's Food Cake**

a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction from Yonchan's brain :p

**

* * *

**

Satu hal yang disukai Ciel dari butlernya adalah kemampuannya dalam membuat _pastry_.

Ya, _pastry_—atau nama umumnya, kue manis yang disantap dalam keadaan santai sebagai kudapan atau sebagai makanan pencuci mulut saat makan malam.

Sebastian tidak pernah membuatkan _pastry_ yang sama untuk Ciel sebanyak dua kali, kecuali jika Ciel memintanya. Karena itu Ciel tidak pernah bosan memakan _pastry_ buatan Sebastian. Didukung dengan modal yang tidak sedikit, serta kemampuan di luar nalar milik Sebastian dalam memilih bahan makanan berkualitas tinggi, semua _pastry_ buatan Sebastian pasti akan membuat setiap orang yang memakannya langsung jatuh cinta.

Bahkan _pâtissier _yang diimpor langsung dari Prancis saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Sebastian dalam membuat _pastry_.

Itu bagi Ciel.

_Tok tok._

"Waktunya afternoon tea, Young Master," suara baritone khas Sebastian yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunannya. "Menu _afternoon tea_ kali ini adalah Pastelitos De Leche Chocolate Gateau serta Fortnum's Tea."

Ah, ini dia yang ditunggu Phantomhive muda itu dari tadi. Jam makan malam masih lama, sementara lambung di perutnya mulai minta diisi._ Pastry_ buatan Sebastianlah yang dapat menenangkan perutnya.

Dengan lembut dan mantap, butler ber_tailcoat_ hitam itu memotong _gateau_ buatannya untuk disajikan pada tuannya. Tak lupa dengan teh yang memiliki sertifikat Royal Warrant tersebut juga dihidangkan sebagai pendamping.

_Gateau_ telah diletakkan di hadapannya. Segera saja Ciel mengambil garpu dan memotong, lalu melahap kudapan itu.

Manis, tentu saja. Kue sponge coklat tersebut dilapisi dengan saus coklat kental di luar. Rasanya jauh lebih ringan karena tekstur sponge yang lembut. Manis coklatnya juga tidak terlalu pekat. Dan tentu saja, Ciel mengenali coklat tersebut—coklat kelas satu dari perusahaannya sendiri, Funtom.

Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan…

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel. Sebastian pun berhenti, membalikkan badannya ke arah tuannya. "Aku mau tanya sesuatu," lanjut Ciel sambil memotong _gateau_ dan melahapnya.

"Ya, Young Master?"

"Apakah kau tidak lapar? Maksudku—yah, lapar dalam arti iblis."

Diam. Orb merah itu membelalak sedikit, kaget. Sepanjang hidupnya, Sebastian belum pernah ditanya masalah **ini** oleh seorang **mortal** (Sebastian itu sudah hidup dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kau tahu). Ujung bibir iblis itu naik, menyimpulkan sebuah senyum yang memiliki banyak arti. Menarik, pikirnya. Tuannya ini sangat menarik.

"Young Master kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" butler itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak biasanya anda menanyakan tentang keadaan saya."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Jawab saja." Ya, tentu. Earl Ciel Phantomhive hanya ingin tahu, Sebastian. Dia tidak menyuruhmu untuk **makan**.

Sebastian meluruskan tubuhnya sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kalau ditanya seperti itu, maka jawabannya—Ya. saya lapar, Young Master."

Ciel tidak tahu apakah dia harus tenang, diam saja, atau malah bergidik ngeri. Tatapan Sebastian layaknya seekor predator yang siap menerkam mangsa yang sudah dihadapannya. Mangsa lezat berkualitas tinggi yang dapat memuaskan perut yang lapar akan makanan mahal dan langka.

Ciel menelan _gateau_nya dan bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencari makan?" Oh, makanan Sebastian itu sudah ada dihadapannya, Ciel. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?

Masih dengan lengkungan naik yang dibentuk bibirnya, Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. "Karena, Young Master," ujarnya dalam. "Saya menunggu makan malam yang sangat menggugah selera."

Phantomhive muda itu memundurkan kepalanya, "Oh ya? Memangnya ada apa dengan makan malam **itu**?"

"Akan saya buat menjadi sesuatu yang spesial."

"Seperti apa?"

"Anda serius ingin tahu, Young Master?"

Seringai itu. Seringai yang amat dibenci Ciel. Taring kecil yang terlihat menunjukkan wajah asli dari sang butler membuatnya sedikit merinding. Namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum dia menenangkan dirinya. Sebastian **belum** akan memakan**nya**, kan? "Tentu saja, Sebastian. **Aku** ingin tahu."

"Kalau begitu, Young Master," Sebastian pun memulai penjelasannya. "Apa anda tahu Waldorf Astoria Cake?" Ciel mengernyitkan dahi, tanda tidak tahu. Sebastian pun melanjutkan.

"Waldorf Astoria Cake adalah cake coklat yang berwarna merah darah dan dilapisi dengan frosting seputih salju yang terbuat dari campuran gula dan krim. Kue ini memang tidak ada warna coklatnya, namun setelah dimakan, rasa manis coklatnya akan meleleh di dalam mulut. Tak lupa dengan teksturnya yang lembut, rasa dihasilkan di dalam mulut akan menjadi lebih ringan, tapi kaya."

"Ah," Ciel mengangguk. "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan makan malam**mu** itu?"

"Saya bermaksud membuatnya seperti itu, My Lord," jawaban Sebastian membuat Ciel menaikkan alisnya. "Kurang lebih seperti itulah rasa yang dihasilkan, bila dimakan oleh manusia dan menggunakan bahan yang seperti pada umumnya—tepung, gula, susu, dan lainnya."

"Dan jika dimakan oleh iblis?"

"Tentu saja, Young Master—bila menggunakan bahan-bahan umum yang biasa dimakan manusia, rasanya tidak akan enak di lidah kami, para iblis. Itulah mengapa saya tak pernah memakan masakan buatan tangan saya. Sebagai gantinya… Apa anda yakin ingin mendengarnya, Young Master?"

Ciel sudah memakan habis _gateau_nya dan menjauhkan piringnya. Dia pun meminum tehnya, merasakan sensasi hangat mengalir di tenggorokannya. "Lanjutkan saja," ujarnya kepada butler di hadapannya. Sebastian pun tersenyum.

"Bahan-bahan yang digunakan diganti dengan tubuh mangsa saya." Sebastian berbicara seolah dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang **umum**. Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya. "Misalnya—air, gula, dan garam diganti dengan darah, telur diganti dengan jantung, buah ceri diganti dengan bola mata, dan yang paling penting—tepung diganti dengan jiwa. Apa anda bisa membayangkannya, Young Master?"

Kali ini Ciel benar-benar terkejut. Hanya dengan deskripsi singkat dari Sebastian tentang apa yang akan dilakukan iblis itu padanya sudah cukup untuk membuat perutnya bergejolak. Ditanbah dengan seringai itu—seringai pemangsa. Iblis yang lapar mendeskripsikan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada korbannya. Baru kali ini Ciel merasa takut dengan iblis yang terikat kontrak padanya—walaupun rasa takut itu tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Hanya sedikit ekspresi kaget yang muncul di wajahnya yang lembut itu.

"Bagaimana, Young Master? Puas dengan jawaban saya?" Orb yang sekarang besinar merah keunguan itu menatap tajam turqoise di hadapannya. Pancaran sewarna langit itu bergeming, berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa takut pada mata iblis yang berbentuk seperti kucing itu.

"Ya, Sebastian. Kau boleh kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanmu," perintah Ciel dengan nada memerintah yang mantap. Rasa takut berhasil dikuasainya.

Merah keunguan kembali ke merah gelap. Taring-taring itu memendek, tanda Sang Iblis sudah kembali ke mode manusia. Segera dibereskannya piring dan cangkir dari meja tuannya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi," pamitnya sambil mendorong kereta makanan keluar.

"Aku tersanjung, Sebastian," suara Ciel membuat Sebastian berhenti dan menoleh, menatap heran anak berambut kelabu-biru gelap itu. "Bahkan disaat kau memakanku nanti, kau memperlakukanku dengan… **Istimewa**_._"

Sebastian tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan tuannya. "Saya hanya melakukannya untuk hiburan semata, Young Master," komentarnya. "Mau diperlakukan istimewa atau tidak, rasanya akan tetap sama saja."

"Dan, Young Master," masih dengan lengkungan manis di bibir, Sebastian pun menambahkan. "Untuk pengetahuan anda—Waldorf Astoria Cake itu memiliki nama dalam berbagai versi. Red Velvet Cake hanya salah satunya—dan nama cake tersebut yang paling umum dikenal oleh masyarakat adalah Devil's Food Cake."

****END****

P.S. Devil's Food Cake itu baru populer di Amerika tahun 1902. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan searching di Google. *ditendang*

Review? :D


End file.
